MEANIE Drabble
by Fysikos
Summary: Meanie Drabble with Full NC Story by Fysikos. . Perhatian! Ini drabble khusus rating M! Jangan dibaca jika belum 17 , tapi kalo maksa baca ya dosa ditanggung sendiri
1. Boss

**Boss**

.

By Fysikos

.

.

Pagi kali ini Kim Mingyu selaku CEO dari Kim's Corp datang ke gedung raksasanya dengan lebih pagi dari hari-hari biasanya.

Dengan diikuti seorang sekretarisnya yang setia mengekor dibelakangnya, ia berjalan dengan sangat mantab dan gagah sekali. Auranya menguar sangat kentara begitu dia memasuki pintu masuk utama Kim's Corp.

Para pegawai perusahaan Kim'S Corp masih belum banyak yang datang untuk berkerja. Namun Kim Mingyu tampak tak mempedulikannya karena ini memang belum jam nya datang kekantor. Tentu saja karena ini masih pukul 5 pagi, dimana langit baru saja mulai terang.

Ia memasuki ruangannya dengan santai dan duduk di kursi kebanggaannya. Ia merilekskan otot-otot di tangannya dan melihat jam yang berada didinding ruangannya tersebut.

"05.15. Hah.. segar sekali rasanya datang sepagi ini" Mingyu mendesah dan memulai kegiatannya dengan berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen pentingnya.

/toktoktok/

"Masuk" Mingyu mendengar suara ketukan dan mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk.

"Maaf sajangnim, saya mengantarkan teh" Orang tersebut membungkuk hormat. Mingyu yang ternyata sudah hafal dengan suara orang tersebut pun menyeringai.

Orang yang memasuki ruangan Mingyu pun meletakkan secangkir teh dimeja Mingyu dan membungkuk lagi lalu berjalan keluar. Namun sebelum dia sempat beranjak, Mingyu tiba-tiba saja menarik pinggang orang tersebut dan menyeringai seduktif.

Orang tersebut nampak tidak kaget dan hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar yang menurut orang pikir menyeramkan, namun tidak bagi seorang Kim Mingyu, ia menganggapnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Bagus sekali sesuai perintahku, kau tidak memakai celana dalam" Mingyu meraba pantat dan bagian selatan orang tersebut dengan pelan namun penuh nafsu.

"Aku tidak pernah membantah perintahmu, ingat?" Orang yang sedang berada diruangan selain Mingyu itu menjawab dengan memainkan dasi Mingyu.

"Tentu saja **Jeon Wonwoo** tak boleh membantahku" Mingyu masih betah dengan memainkan tangan nakalnya pada tubuh orang tersebut yang diketahui bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang tak lain adalah pegawai di perusahaannya.

"Nghh.. ja-jangan sekaraa-angh" Wonwoo berusaha menjauhkan kepala Mingyu yang mengendus-endus benda berharganya dari luar celananya.

"Ah waeeee ?" Tiba-tiba saja seorang Kim Mingyu yang disegani diseluruh perusahaan ini seketika menjadi manja hanya karna Jeon Wonwoo. Dia berhenti mengendus dan menatap Wonwoo jengkel dengan kekanakan

"Ini masih sangat pagi sekali astaga Kim Mingyu mesum! Kau sudah berjanji akan menahannya hingga malam nanti dan sebagai gantinya kau menyuruhku datang bekerja dikantor dengan tidak boleh memakai celana dalam! Dan sekarang kau mau melanggarnya, dasar!" Wonwoo seketika berceramah didepan Mingyu yang menurutnya tidak sabaran sekali.

"Persetan dengan janji sayang! Aku menginginkanmu sekarang juga!" Mingyu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memojokkan Wonwoo di meja kerjanya.

Mingyu menyerang bibir Wonwoo penuf nafsu yang mengelunjak. Ia mengulum bibir Wonwoo dengan rakus dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mendorong bibir wonwoo agar terbuka dan menyambut pertarungan lidahnya.

Tangan kanannya meraba-raba punggung wonwoo dibalik kemeja yang ia acak-acak dan tangan satunya lagi melesak masuk kedalam celana wonwoo untuk mengelus belahan pantatnya yang berisi. Ia mengelus-elus dengan nafsu dan wonwoo dapat merasakan panasnya telapak tangan mingyu karna nafsu birahinya sekarang.

Wonwoo yang lama kelamaan merasakan kenikmatan yang tak mampu ia tolak pun mulai terbawa permainan lidah Mingyu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk salaing bertaut dan bertukar saliva. Ia menghisap lidah Mingyu dengan nikmat dan membuat Mingyu melenguh.

Mingyu yang tangannya sudah cukup mengelus-elus punggung dan pantat Wonwoo pun kini beralih pada kancing kemeja soft pink yang Wonwoo gunakan. Ia melepaskan satu-persatu kaitan kancing dengan cepat dan membukanya lebar namun tidak sampai melepaskannya dari tubuh putih mulus seksi menggoda Wonwoo.

"Kauuh selalu hah membuatku terangsang" Dengan cepat dia menerjang leher dan dada Wonwoo. Nafasnya terlihat sangat tidak beraturan sekali. Ia menjilati seluruh permukaan leher, dada dan perut Wonwoo.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ngahh.. more morehhh kim" Wonwoo menahan napasnya dan mendesah nikmat. Jujur, dia benar-benar terangsang dan hard sekali dibawah sana. Bahkan terlihat sekali tonjolan di selangkangannya, karna dia tak menggunakan celana dalam.

Mingyu yang mendengarnya pun menganggap itu sebagai lampu hijau untuknya agar terus melakukannya. Jadi ia semakin gancar untuk membuat tanda kepemilikkannya dileher dan dada bahkan perut Wonwoo. Dengan rakus dia jilat-kecup-hisap-gigit seperti itu berulang-ulang.

Wonwok yang tak kuasa diberi kenikmatan seperti itu mengerang dan meremas rambut Mingyu untuk menelusupkan kepala Mingyu semakin dalam diperpotongan lehernya. Tangan satunya yang bebaspun digunakan untuk mengelus punggung Mingyu yang panas, sepanas suhu diruangan mingyu yang meningkat.

"Baiklahh.. aku hah akan memulainyah hmphh hmpp" Mingyu pun mengangkat Wonwoo untuk didudukan di meja nya dan melanjutkan menciumi tubuh wonwoo semakin kebawah, hingga sampai didepan selakangan wonwoo yang sangat menggembung dan basah karena precum wonwoo.

/srett/

Mingyu melepas paksa celana putih berbahan kain milik wonwoo dan sebuah tamparan mendarat diwajahnya. Tepatnya sebuah tamparan dari penis wonwoo yang menegang dan basah oleh precumnya. Mingyu menyeringai melihat bagaimana benda tersebut mengacung tegak mengkilat dan segera melahap penis wonwoo dengan rakus.

Wonwoo yang penisnya dioral oleh Mingyu pun menggelinjang geli sekaligus nikmat. Ia mendongak dengan liur yang mengalir dari mulut keleher hingga kebawah. Wonwoo memasukkan jari-jari tangannya sendiri untuk dibayangkan itu sebagai penis Mingyu dimulutnya. Dia memaju mundurkan jarinya dab membusungkan dadanya.

"Kau sudah dekat hmm ?" Mingyu sengaja menghentikan kulumannya pada penis wonwoo untuk sekedar melihat wajah horny wonwoo dan sekedar menggodanya agar wonwoo mau memohon dimasuki olehnya.

"Argh.. sialan kau kim. Argh ngahh ahh ahh ahhh" Wonwoo menggeram jengkel atas tindakan Mingyu, padahal dia sudah hampir sampai dipuncaknya. Dia mengambil tindakan untuk menggantikan kuluman mingyu dengan tanganjya sendiri dan mengocoknya sendiri dengan ritme tak beraturan.

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo sedang bekerja sendiri mengocok penisnya untuk mendapatkan orgasmenya pun menjilat bibirnya yang basah dan memilih diam untuk memperhatikan betapa menggodanya Wonwoo sekarang, wonwoo sudah 11 12 dengan pelacur di bar bar gay yang sering Mingyu datangi dulu sebelum mengenal pria dihadapannya ini. Namun tentu saja 'Wonwoo-nya' bukan pelacur.

Dia terkekeh dan memutuskan untuk memulai bagian inti dari kegiatan sex mereka kali ini. Dia melepaskan tangan wonwoo dari penisnya sendiri dan memutar tubuh wonwoo agar tengkurap di mejanya dan mengangkat pinggulnya agar menungging.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada manhole wonwoo. Ujung lidahnya menjilati pinggir-pinggir hole pink berkedut tersebut. Menjilat dan mengerjainya terus hingga wonwoo mendesah dan mengedut-kedutkan holenya.

"Ngahh... uhh.. ma-masuk khannh.. jeballhh" Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tandanya dia sangat tidak kuasa menahan nikmat.

Dan jilatan Mingyu menjalar turun menuju twinsball wonwoo yang menggantung lucu dimatanya. Dia menjilati, meremas dan menggigiti kecil permukaan kulitnya.

"AAHHH.. FUCK! MASUKKAN PENISMU KEDALAM LUBANGKU KIM! HAJAR LUBANGKU HINGGA HABIS! SHIT! INI TERLALU NIKMAT! ARGHHH"

Wonwoo berteriak mengeluarkan dirty talknya karna ia memang sudah sangat frustasi sekali karna Mingyu belum juga memasukinya, tetapi dia langsung berteriak kesakitan begitu penis gagah besar berurat milik Mingyu membobol lubangnya tanpa aba-aba. Namun Wonwoo menyukainya, ia menyukai sex yang kasar dan cepat.

"Ini kan yang kau inginkan bitch ?! Iya kan?! Bagaimana hmm ? Nikmat ?" Mingyu membalas Wonwoo dengan berdirty talk juga dan memaju mundurkan penisnya dilubang Wonwoo dengan sangat pelan kemudian bertambah cepat. Sangat cepat sekali hingga meja kerjanya berderit dan bendabenda yang berada diatasnya menjadi jatuh berserakan.

"Ah ngahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh mo-moree morehhh ngahh ngeuhmmpp" Wonwoo mengeluarkan desahannya dan tubuhnya yang terpontang-panting mengikuti ritme tumbukan penis Mingyu dilubangnya.

"Sialan... lub-bangmuhh se-sempithh ahhh hah" Mingyu juga merasakan nikmat yang sama karena jepitan hole wonwoo terhadap penisnya sangat kuat sekali. Hingga menghisap habis penisnya.

"Ahhh fasterrhhh mingahhh.. f-fasterrrhh.. lag-i unghhh ngahh.. a-aku dekathhh hahh ngahhh ngahhh" orgasme Wonwoo yang kesekian kali pun akan menjemputnya.. namun belum dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu semakin mempercepat meng-in-out-kan penisnya didalam sana begitu mendengar Wonwoo mendesah, dan...

/CROOTTH/CROOTTTHH/

Wonwoo orgasme dengan banyak sekali, namun Mingyu sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia akan menyusul. Lalu Mingyu berinisiatif untuk duduk, lalu membalikkan tubuh wonwoo dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya.

"Bergeraklah sayangg.. aku ingin kau membuatku orgasme hmm" Mingyu memerintahkan Wonwoo untuk bergerak sendiri dipangkuannya dan menciuminya ganas lagi dengan bertukar saliva.

Wonwoo yang diminta seperti itu pun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mulai untuk memaju mundurkan pantatnya dimana lubangnya telah diisi penis milik Mingyu yang tampaknya sudah bertambah ukuran karna akan mengeluarkan laharnya.

Semakin lama Wonwoo bergerak semakin cepat dan bernafsu. Dia menarik kepala Mingyu mendekat agar lelaki tersebut menyusu di nipplenya yang sangat tegang dan menuntun tangan mingyu untuk menggenggam penisnya yg terkulai lemas agar di kocok.

Wonwoo mengendus leher Mingyu dengan sangat bernafsu dan mulai menjilatinya hingga ketelinga Mingyu dan menjilati telinga dalam mingyu.. namun Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan dada yang dibusungkan tanda dia telah berada dipuncaknya.

"Ahh.. fasterhhh sayangg.. morehhh ahh ahh ... AAAHHHHHHHHHHH" dan Mingyu pun mencapai orgasme pertamanya dengan perasaan yang luar biasa.

Wonwoo menarik kepala Mingyu agar menatapnya, ia menatap tepat pada mata Mingyu yang masih menutup dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal juga. Begitu Mingyu membuka matanya, ia mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Mingyu dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa lepas setelahnya.

"Hahaha... sudah ya sayang... sudahi Dare ini eoh.. aku sudah kapok! Aku malu sekali datang kekantor tanpa memakai celana dalam huh! Penisku tercetak jelas sekali tau, dan banyak tatapan penuh nafsu yang pegawaimu lemparkan padaku.. aku kan takut hahaha" Wonwoo tertawa lepas dengan memukul" pelan dada Mingyu.

"Aku tak mau hahaha.. jarang jarang sekali aku bisa mengerjaimu sepertu hari ini **istriku** sayang" Mingyu mencubit pelan pipi Wonwoo dan mengecup bibirnya

"Ya! Jangan keras-keras menyebutku istrimu bodoh!" Wonwoo menarik bibir Mingyu hingga tampak seperti bebek.

"Hahahahahaha.. suara desahanmu saja tidak akan terdengar kok, apalagi bicara seperri ini... aigoooo" Mingyu menyentil jidat Wonwoo dan melesakkan kepalanta diperut wonwoo lagi.

Hening

Hingga..

"Aku mau aegi perempuan" Mingyu mencicit pelan didalam pelukan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang mendelik ngeri atas ucapan Mingyu

"YA! KAU PIKIR AKU YEOJA ?! BODOH!

Seketika ruangan Mingyu kembali dipenuhi suara ribut, tetapi kali ini 'ribut' dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Sudah ya~ CUT !

.

.

END

.

.  
Haiii~ kenalin aku new writters hehehe.. aku author khusus ff ensi disini :v dan aku akan apdet drabble-drabble NC MEANIE disini wakkakak.. hope you like it ya~

.

Wanna Riview ?

.  
16/05/04


	2. Vrochį

**Vrochí**

.  
by Fysikos

.

Suasana hati langit mungkin sedang buruk saat ini. Mentari pun takut hanya untuk sekedar menyapa dunia. Angin yang kuat dan dingin yang membawa milyaran tetes air juga menambah keyakinan jika banyak dewa dilangit sana sedang bersedih. Suara gemuruh dilangit yang menciptakan getaran dan warna cahaya kilat yang menyeramkan. Membuat semua orang jadi enggan untuk sekedar keluar dari rumah untuk memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi berbeda dengan pemuda yang sedang berdiri di bagian depan sebuah toko peralatan musik tersebut. Ia terlihat menikmati bagaimana tetesan-tetesan itu menyentuh bagian tangan kanannya yang ia julurkan keluar dan area tempat dia berteduh sementara itu. Wajahnya yang damai dengan kedua buah matanya yang dipejamkan dan terseyum ringan menambah kesan 'damai' itu sendiri.

Telah 20 menit berlalu, ia masih juga betah berlama lama disini. Terlihat sekali didalam bola matanya jika ia terlihat seperti ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengan hujan. Namun, seketika wajahnya berubah cemberut mengingat ia masih menggunakan seragam dan menggendong tas sekolahnya yang didalamnya terdapa banyak sekali buku-buku dan hal-hal penting lainnya yang tidak boleh rusak.

Saat ia termenung dengan mata yang memandang lurus kedepan,

"Mian **Wonwoo** -ah ? Kau pasti sudah sangat lama sekali menunggu ?" Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri didepannya dan menampakkan raut menyesal, khawatir dan lelah yang menjadi satu.

"Ania.. tak apa. Hyung-kan tau jika aku sangat menyukai hujan" Jawab pemuda yang diketahui bernama Wonwoo tersebut dengan tersenyum kepada lelaki disampingnya.

"Iya, tapi tetap saja ini salah hyung karna telat menjemputmu hingga 20 menit lebih, ayo mendekatlah dan kita lanjutkan bicara didalam mobil" orang tersebut menarik pinggang wonwoo mendekat dan membawanya berada dibawah payung yang dia bawa menuju mobilnya yang terparkir sedikit jauh didepan mereka.

/sett bragh/

Dan Wonwoo pun memasuki mobil tersebut dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar dipipinya mengingat perlakuan orang yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' tadi, aroma orang tersebut sangat menguar sekali didalam mobilnya dan juga saat orang tersebut sudah memasuki mobil, ia tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan hyung ne karena terlambat menjemputmu, pekerjaan hyung sangat menumpuk sekali mengingat ini adalah hari-hari sibuk untuk perusahaan majalah mode" ucap orang tersebut sambil menoleh pada Wonwoo dan membersihkan wajah wonwoo yang basah karna air dengan tangannya.

"Aihh arraseoyoo **Kim Mingyu** -sii! Kau tak perlu memintaan maaf lagi eoh, kajja kita pulang. Aku kedinginan brrrr hehe" Wonwoo menjawab dengan lelucon untuk mencairkan suasana. Karena sungguh, ia sungguh-sungguh tak keberatan kok karena huung-nya terlambat menjemputnya.

Wonwoo dan Hujan. Dua sifat yang bertolak belakang.

"Kekekeh... baiklah" Dengan itu Mingyu menjalankan mobilnya agar segera sampai di rumah mereka.

.

 **Skip**

.

Saat ini Mingyu dan Wonwo sudah berada di dalam rumah. Dengan baju yang sedikit basag karena mereka memakai satu payunga bersama.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun saat akan memegang gagang pintu rumah mereka, ia merasa tubuhnya dibalik paksa dan didorong hingga membentur pintu kamarnya.

"Kau bilang kau kedinginan sayang?" Dan pelakunya adalah Mingyu, yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Wonwoo sendiri. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wonwoo dan menatap bibir lalu mata Wonwoo.

"Iya... apa kau mau apa hyung ?" Wonwoo mendongak dan bertambah mendekatkan wajah mereka, satu tangannya merapihkan rambut Mingyu lalu menatap Mingyu tepat di matanya.

"Mau kuhangatkan hm ?" Mingyu mengecup ringan bibir Wonwoo dan menyeringai.

"Siapa yang tidak mau dihangatkan saat kedinginan?" Wonwoo balas dengan tersenyum nakal dan manja.

Setelah Wonwoo berkata seperti itu Mingyu pun langsung meraup bibir Wonwoo dengan halus dan penuh perasaan. Wonwoo juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mingyu, tak lupa dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk Mingyu dan mengelus punggung kokoh hyung-nya tersebut.

Ciuman mereka masih berlanjut, namun lebih dalam dan menuntut. Mingyu mendorong tubuh wonwoo agar dia bisa membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo.

/ceklekk/

Pintu sudah terbuka, namun mereka masih betah saling mengulum bibir lawan dan berjalan pelan menuju single bed milik Wonwoo.

Ketika sudah sampai ditepian ranjang, mingyu mendudukan wonwoo dan ia menunduk agar tautan bibir mereka tidak terlepas. Mingyu meraba-raba dada wonwoo untuk menemukan kancing seragam sekolah SHSnya dan membukanya perlahan.

Setelah berhasil membuka seluruh kaitan kancing, mingyu langsung mencari-cari benda mungil merahmudah kecoklatan milik wonwoo yang sudah menegang. Ketemu. Ia langsung menelintir-menarik-mencubit-menggesek begitu hingga Wonwoo menggelinjang nikmat.

"Nyahhhh... " wonwoo mendesah, dan tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ia memegang kepala Mingyu dan mendekatkannya pada dadanya yang dimana nipplenya sudah sangat memerah tegang menggoda.

"Ku-kulummhhh hyungghhh" tanpa menunggu lama, mingyu langsung meraup nipple wonwoo dengan rakus seperti bayi yang sangat kehausan. Ia menyedot rakus nipple kiri wonwoo dan nipple kirrinya yang ia garap dengan tangan kanannya. Ia juga meremas dada wonwoo dan hal tersebut sangat luar biasa nikmat.

"Nyahhh.. eunghhh... ni-nikmathh hyungiehhh... ahhh eumhhh... " Wonwoo mendesah keenakan dengan Mingyu yang menyusu didadanya. Ia membusungkan dadanya dan semakin menekan kepala mingyu didadanya.

Tampaknya penis Wonwoo telah tegang sekali hanya karna semua ini. Ia merasakan sesak di area selatannya. Jadi dia menuntung tangan Mingyu untuk menyentuh benda berharganya itu.

Mingyu yang merasa telapak tangannya memegang sesuatu yang keras dan berbentuk khas tersebut terlihat senang dan mengelus-elus benda tersebut dari luar celana yang wonwoo kenakan.

Wonwoo semakin meremas-remas helaian rambut Mingyu lalu kepalanya mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam dan air liurnya yang mengalir.

Setelah bosan dengan nipple Wonwoo, Mingyu kini menegakkan tubuhnya dan menciumi leher Wonwoo dengan rakus dan meninggalkan banyak sekali kissmark dan liurnya disana.

Perlahan mingyu merebahkan tubuh wonwoo dan memandangi wajah wonwoo yang memerah dan berkeringat. Kulit tubuhnya yang terekspos terlihat mengkilat dan nikmat.

Dan mereka melanjutkan berciuman dengan bertukar saliva. Hanya sebentar, lalu mulai melepaskan celana dan celana dalam wonwoo yang sudah basah karna precumnya tersebut.

Kini tubuh wonwoo sudah telanjang total, berbeda sekali dengan mingyu yang masih lengkap mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Dadanya naik turun saat mereka membuat jeda untuk bernapas sejenak.

Pandangan Mingyu disapukan pada seluruh tubuh Wonwoo yang sudah tersaji 'nikmat' didepannya. Ia bergerak mengecupi dahi, mata, hidung lalu bibir wonwoo, kumudia turun menuju leher, bahu, dada hingga perut datar wonwoo. Tetapi kecupan-kecupan ringan yang cukup meningkatkan gairah tersebut masih berjalan hingga pinggang, selakangan, paha dalam, kaki jenjang wonwoo dan telapak kakinya. Semua itu Mingyu kecupi tanda dia sangat mengagumi semua yang Wonwoo miliki.

Dan bagian terakhirnya adalah penis wonwoo yang menegang dan sedikit bangun. Dia mengecupinya dari twinsball wonwoo, pangkal penisnya terus hingga ujung kepala penis wonwoo. Dan sengaja dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati lubang di kepala penis wonwoo dengan sensual dan pelannn sekali.

Lalu lidahnya ia sapukan dan putarkan mengelilingi seluruh bagian penis wonwoo yang ia jilati. Wonwoo membusungkan dadanya hingga tubuhnya melengkung dan meremas sprai kasurnya.

"Ahhhh... nikmathhh.. hmmphh yahhh iyahh iyahh se-sepertiih ituuuhh.. hmmp hmpphh hmcpkk" Wonwoo sangat kelenjingan sekali, hingga jari-jemarinya yang lentik ia in ot kan didalam mulutnya yang becek.

"NGAHHHHH UGHHHH~"

Wonwoo merasa orgasmenya telah datang menjemputpun berteriak mendesah. Dan kini spermanya memuncrat kemana-mana hingga mengenai wajah Hyung-nya yang dimana mulut Mingyu telah penuh oleh sperma Wonwoo tersebut. Wonwoo memperhatikan hyung-nya yang menelan habis spermanya seperti sedang menelan susu saja, wajahnya terlihat tenang dan puas.

Dan Mingyu mendekatkan kembali kepalanya menuju penis lemas wonwoo yang becek dan mengkilat tersebut. Dengan telaten dia membersihkan penis wonwoo dari sisa-sisa spermanya hingga bersih tak tersisa.

Bagi Wonwoo, hyung-nya adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memanjakan tubuh dan nafsunya dengan teramat sangat. Perlakuan halus dan penuh nikmat dari hyung-nya lah yang paling ia mau. Dan kini saatnya bagi dia yang memanjakan hyung-nya.

"H-hyungiehh stophh... hah... stop hyung" Wonwoo bangkit berusaha duduk dan kini mendekat kepada Mingyu dan menukar posisi mereka. Sekarang Mingyu lah yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang milik Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya menuruti apa yang dimaksud Wonwoo. Kini mereka sudah berganti posisi, Mingyu yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang berada dihadapannya kini menghadapnya dan menunggingkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan Nakal.

Mingyu yang melihatnya, tersenyum tampan dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri. Namun, wonwoo segera menggantikan tangan mingyu yang sedang membukai kancing kemejanya.

"Hyung hanya diam saja yahh~ aku akan bekerja untukmu" Dan wonwoo melancarkan aksinya dengan membuka lebar-lebar kemeja Mingyu lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Wonwoo mengendusi leher mingyu dan menghisapnya kuat. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati kulit Mingyu, hingga dia tampak seperti hybird yang sangat menggoda. Ujung lidahnya menyentuh kiping mingyu dan mengemutnya lalu mengigitinya kecil dengan tangannya yang berusaha melepas kaitan dicelana Mingyu.

Jilatannya menuju kebawah hingga perut Mingyu dan berhenti pada pusar mingyu. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan suara kecipak salivanya. Begitu celana Mingyu terbuka, ia melepasnya dan membuangnya. Mingyu yang melihat tingkah 'bitchy' wonwoo pun mengelus-elus rambut Wonwoo dengan pelan.

Kembali pada Wonwoo yang sekarang menelan ludahnya begitu melihat Mingyu yang bertelanjang dengan hanya celana dalam yang masih melekat begitu membuatnya begitu ingin segera digagahi.

Telapak tangannya menyentuh pelan gundukan didaerah selatan Mingyu tersebut. Dan matanya yang menatap Mingyu meminta persetujuan.

"Lakukanlah sayang" Mingyu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Wonwoo.

Dengan begitu Wonwoo mendekatkan kepalanya, menghirup aroma khas benda tersebut dan menjilatinya dari luar kain.

"Nghhh hhh" Mingyu menggeram tertahan.

lalu wonwoo kecup ringan benda tersebut, mengigitinya kecil dan menyedot kuat twinsball Mingyu yang tercetak jelas dibalik celana dalam itu. Kejantanan Mingyu terlihat bertambah membesar dan urat-uratnya sudag sangat menonjol jelas membuat ia ingin cepat melepaskan celana dalam mingyu.

Segeran giginya menggigit pinggiran celana dalam mingyu dan menariknya kebawah agar cepat terlepas. Begitu kain yang terakhir melekat pada tubuh mingyu tersebut terlepas, wonwoo dengan cepat memegang penis jumbo milik Mingyu yang berkulit tan dan sangat seksi.

Ia memainkan jari jemarinya menggoda dan meremas-remas twinsball Mingyu. Menjilatnya dan memasukan penis panjang besar tersebut semampunya kedalam mulutnya yang mungil. Menghisapnya layaknya permen anak kecil pecinta lolipop dan menggesekkan giginya pada penis tersebut. Memberikan sensasi yang tak bisa Mingyu jelaskan hanya lewat kata-kata saja.

Wonwoo bergumam nikmat, dan hal tersebut membuat mingyu mendesah keenakkan.

"Arghhh... lebih dalammm sayanggghh ngeuhh" Mingyu memaju mundurkan kepala Wonwoo pada penisnya, hingga wonwoo tersedak dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Wonwoo masih menjalankan aktifitasnya sampai dirasa Mingyu siap meledak. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di kasur. Bagian pinggulnya diberi sanggahan bantal oleh Mingyu agar memudahkan aksesnya dengan manhole milik wonwoo nanti.

Mingyu mendekatkan kepalanya pada lubang sempit wonwoo yang berkedut-kedut. Ia membasahinya dengan liurnya dan menjilati lubang tersebut hingga memasukkan lidahnya kedalam.

"Akhhh... a-appohh hyunggiehh" Wonwoo terisak dan Mingyu dengan cepat berhenti lalu memandang Wonwoo khawatir.

"Apakah sangat sakit ? Apakah kita sudahi saja ? Hm ? Kajja hyung bant-" Mingyu tampak sangat dmkhawatir dan bersalah, namum Wonwoo dengan cepat menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Mingyu.

"Ssttts... gwaenchanha hyung.. ini sudah sangat biasa hm?" Wonwoo tersenyum menenangkan dan mengelus pipi mingyu.

"Lanjutkan hyungghh~ aku butuh kehangatan darimu didalamhh~ " wonwoo menggoda mingyu kembali dengan desahannya.

Dan mingyu yang mengerti, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan foreplaynya pada manhole wonwoo yang berkedut nakal mengundang lidahnya datang.

"Ahhh... hyungghh" Wonwoo mendesah begitu lidah mingyu berhasil memasukinya. Ia meremas seprai dengan sepenuh tenaga.

Mingyu masih memaju mundurkan lidahnya didalam sana, dan saat dirasa sudah cukup licin, mingyu menghisapnya kuat hingga penis wonwoo bangun dan mengacung tegak menantangnya.

"AHHHHH AHHH NGAHHHH HYUNGHHH NYAHH" wonwoo berteriak.

"Tahanlah wonie sayang.. ini akan sedikit sakit karena hyung akan pelan memasukimu. Jika sangat sakit, kau cakar saja bahu hyung neh ?" Setelah melihat wonwoo mengangguk patuh, ia memposisikan kepala penisnya di manhole wonwoo.

Mingyu menerobos lubang ketat wonwoo dengan kesusahan sampai ia merem melek dan juga karena cakaran Wonwoo dipunggungnya menambah sensasi betapa nikmatnya wonwoo untuk dirasakan.

"Arghh hyunghh"

Begitu penisnya masuk dengan sempurna, wonwoo menatapnya untuk memberikan kode agar mingyu menggerakkan penisnya didalam sana

Bunyi kecipak kulit yang berkeringat sangat kentara sekali didalam kamar wonwoo. Ranjangnya berderit mengikuti irama genjotan mingyu didalam wonwoo. Serta suara derasnya hujan diluar sana mendukung suasanya panas yang gelap dipergumulan panas mereka kali ini

Sekilas Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo mengeluarkan air matanya. Dan ia yang mengucapkan maaf dibibirnya juga hatinya. Ia berhenti bergerak secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Wonwoo menoleh dengan cepat.

"Mianhae wonwoo-ya.. maafkan hyung" Mingyu berucap lirih dan berusaha melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"Aniya hyung! Andwaehh jangan dilepas jeball! Lupakan semuanya hyung lupakan! Kini aku milikmu, aku bahagia bersamamu sekarang dan hingga nanti maut yang memisahkan kita!" Wonwoo berucap sedikit gusar dan mencoba meyakinkan hyungnya.

"Tapi.. kau juga diusir dari rumah oleh bumonim karena aku wonie, karena kita melakukan hubungan terlarang ini! Seharusnya kau hidup bahagia dirumah besar kita dulu dan bersekolah disekolah yang layak! Bukannya diusir seperti ini setelah mereka mengusirku.. hiks.. maafkan hyung wonie.. tapi hyung juga mencintaimu" Mingyu menangis dan menubrukkan tubuh telanjangnya diatas tubuh telanjang milik Wonwoo.

"Aniya hyunggg.. ini bukan salahmu! Ini juga bukan salah cinta kita! Tapi ini jalan yang harus kita lalui hyung... kita saling mencintai dan itu tidak pernah salah hyung.. jadi.. mulai dari sekarang lupakan masalalu kita dan hiduplah bahagia bersamaku hingga akhir, mengerti ?" Wonwok menatap dalam mata Mingyu dan meyakinkan kakak -sekaligus pria yang sangat dia cintai segenap hati.

"Ne.. hyung akan melupakannya dan akan membahagiakanmu selamanya" Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi wonwoo.

"Hm! Jadiiiiii~~?" Tiba-tiba Wonwoo menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Mingyu dan...

"Dasar nakal eoh ?! Rasakan ini nghh ahhh ahhh" dan Mingyu dengan sekali hentak melesakkan penisnya didalam lubang Wonwoo lagi

"Nyahhh hyunghhh akhh m-morehh.. fasterhhhh ngahh fa-fast errhhh" Dan disahuti desahan membahana Wonwoo yang menguasai kamarnya.

.

 **Vrochí, yang dalam bahasa Yunani berarti Hujan**.

.  
Menjadi saksi bisu atas Cinta saudara kandung yang saling mencintai dan memantapkan hati mereka dengan janji yang mereka buat bersama, berdua... .

Hingga hanya Maut yang bisa memisahkan raga mereka, namun tidak dengan hati mereka berdua.

.  
Dengan Hujan yang akan menghapus jejak-jejak kenangan buruk mereka dimasalalu

.

.

.

Ya! CUT!

.

.

END

.

.

Hohohoo~ kembali lagi dengan saya xixixi... .  
Nc kali ini saya ambil dengan Sex yang 'Halus' seperti kebanyakan request daru readersnim^^

Dan juga saya mau meminta maaf karna kata 'bitch' yang kurang sopan. Sebenarnya saya pakai kata itu untuk 'dirty talk' supaya pendalaman saja. Hehehe.. hope u like it ya dengan tema 'Incest' kali ini..

Dan yang kemarin riview apa Meanie NCnya cuma akting,, bukan... Sex mereka tentu aja bukan akting. Yang akting itu Wonwoo yang jadi pegawai kantornya Mingyu, padahal dia itu Istrinya hahaha...~ ~

And

Thanks To :

 **Siska Yairawati Putri** | **bbnapples** | **Sint12** | | **FoinChu** | **17MissCarat** | **svtvisual** | **hoshilhouette** | **msr1205** | **Wonu1254** | **Sya735** | **Yusi865** | **oktaviaSays** | **DaeMinJae** | **wonrepwonuke** | **nisaditta**

Terimakasih sekali buat riview, masukan dan semangat kalian! Saya senang sekali melihat respond kalian yang positif dan antusias sama drabble full NC saya bhak:V

 **MIAN KALO GAK HOT #BOW**

 **.**

Ayo ayo.. request tema NC lagi yang lain... nanti bakal saya pilih dan update! Karna saya akan update lagi setelah UN senin besok:V

Maafkan untuk segudang typo yang menyebalkan.. karena saya jujur belum membaca ff ini. Dan begitu selesai ngetik, langsung saya update kkkkk

Sekian Terimasayang ~ ~ #chu .

.  
Wanna Riview ?

.  
16/05/05


End file.
